Flame Girl
by Rogue Soul Alchemist
Summary: Each second in time matters. A single thought can influence the course of events irrevocably. What if Natsu was Natsumi Dragoneel instead? Like the domino effect, everything (and nothing) changes. Genderbent AU.
1. The Fairy Tail

**Chapter 1: The Fairy's Tail**

* * *

"U-Um...Ma'am...?" The train instructor asked rubbing his hat in front of the Hargeon train station.

Natsumi's eyes were in swirls as she couldn't bare to stand up.

"Aye!" Happy said saluting "This always happens."

"I can't stand it!" The girl complained sweat running down her face "I'm never getting on a train again!" She took a deep breath

"Urp!" She said covering her mouth as her cheeks puffed up.

"Let's go!" Happy laughed "If what we heard is true then the fire dragon, Salamander, is in this town!"

Natsumi was bent over the window "I...I need to take a quick break."

"Yup! Yup!" Happy nodded then realized "Ah! The train's leaving..."

With Natsumi on it.

* * *

_/|\\\\\\\|/Natsumi Dragoneel\\\\\\\\|/|\\\\\\\\\\_

* * *

"I had to take two different trains!" Natsumi whined as she wobbled down the street.

"You don't do well when it comes to moving vehicles," Happy noted.

"Now I'm hungry."

"We don't do well when it comes to money."

"Say Happy," Natsumi asked "You think this Salamander is really Igneel?"

"Yup!" Happy nodded "The only fire dragon I could think of is Igneel."

"That's right, huh?" A smile came abroad Natsumi's face "So we'll finally find him! I'm even feeling a little better now!"

"Aye!"

Natsumi turned her head towards the commotion going on around the corner curiously.  
"Salamander!" He heard girls scream along with "Kya!"'s.

"See?" Natsumi pointed "Speak of the devil and there the guy is!"

"Aye!"  
Natsumi pushed through the crowd "Igneel! Igneel!" She shouted her face showing raw excitement.

"Igneel!" She yelled falling to her knees in front of the crowd. Her face dropped.

"Who are you?"

The supposed "salamander" lent down to her lending her his hand. "If I said Salamander?" He paused sending her a gleam "Would that ring any bells with you?"

His jaw dropped as he realized the girl was already gone walking away.

"Hey you! That was rude!"

"Right! Salamander is a top wizard!"

"You'd better do some heavy apologizing!"

Natsumi frowned "What's with you guys?"

"Now, now! I think that will be quite enough," The man waved off "It isn't as if she meant to insult me."

"Ahh!"

"What a nice guy!"

Only one girl in the crowd's eyes sharpened.

"Salamander" begun to write something down. "Here's your autograph. Now you could brag about it to your little friends." He said attempting to hand it to her.

"Ah!"

"I want one!"

Natsumi gave him a blank face "I don't want it,"

"What is with you!"

"Just crawl back into your hole!"

Natsumi screamed "Gak!" As they pushed her away. "I guess he wasn't the guy." Happy sighed. Natsumi sat up with a frown letting out a glare "What's that guys damage?" She muttered.

"He really is a piece of work, huh?" Someone asked behind her. Natsumi turned her head to see a blonde girl ruffly the same age as her.

"Thanks for all you did!" The girl smiled.

"Huh?"

* * *

_/|\\\\\\\|/Natsumi Dragoneel\\\\\\\\|/|\\\\\\\\\\_

* * *

Natsumi was not ashamed as she brutishly dug into her food "Fanks for da foo!" She said.

"Yup. Yup." Happy agreed stuffing his mouth.

"Ah ha ha!" Lucy laughed "So your names are Natsumi and Happy? Okay, okay! Just take it easy on the food, okay? That guy Salamander is using a type of magic called "charm." This charm sways people's hearts in the magician's favor. They outlawed the sale of that kind of magic years ago. Anybody who'd use tricks like that to get girls can't be trusted. I may not look like one but I'm more or less a wizard myself." Lucy explained.

Natsumi nodded "Dat maigs zense."

"But when you came barging in, you broke the charm on me." Lucy finished.

"Ngeally?" Natsumi asked.

Lucy nodded "It isn't like I'm in a guild or anything though. Oh!" Lucy realized "A guild is..."

"We know what it is." Happy interrupted. Lucy nodded

"Okay," she paused "By the way, you seemed to be looking for someone?"

"Aye." Happy exclaimed "Igneel."

Natsumi begun to explain "We heard there was a Salamander in this town...so we came, but it turned out to be somebody else." She sighed.

"We could see he wasn't a real salamander just by looking." Happy added.

"I was sure it would be Igneel." Natsumi pouted.

"See he isn't a real Salamander just by looking? What do you mean? As a man, he wasn't..."

"Hmm?" Natsumi asked as she finished chewing "We're not looking for a man. Igneel is a real dragon."

Lucy gasped "There's no way you'd find a dragon in a human town! And quit making like you never thought of that!"

Lucy sighed "I have to go now. Take your time and finish your lunch." She said laying some money on the table.

Natsumi and Happy stared at her. Lucy twitched.

"Thank you so much for the food! Thank you!" Natsumi and Happy both bent down thanking her.

"Kyaa! Stop that! You're embarrassing me!" Lucy screamed. "I-it's okay. You did save me back there. We'll call it even, okay?" Lucy reassured.

"But we didn't intend to save anyone." Natsumi replied.

"Aye!" Happy agreed "We're in your debt!"

A smile came upon Natsumi's face "I got it!" She reached into her pocket "You can have this!" She said handing out the autograph she had obtained.

"I don't want it!" Screamed Lucy.

* * *

_/|\\\\\\\|/Natsumi Dragoneel\\\\\\\\|/|\\\\\\\\\\_

* * *

"I am so full!" Natsumi exclaimed rubbing her belly. "Aye." Happy agreed.

"Look! Look! That's Salamander's yacht!"

"I wanted to go to the party too!"

"Salamander?"

"Don't you know? He's that amazing wizard who just came to town! You know! The famous wizard from Fairy Tail!"

Natsumi and Happy both froze.

"Fairy Tail?" Natsumi repeated.

* * *

_/|\\\\\\\|/Natsumi Dragoneel\\\\\\\\|/|\\\\\\\\\\_

* * *

Okay so she went a little overboard.

Literally.

Her hair whipped behind her as she landed in the boat.

"Th-that's the girl from earlier today!" Screamed Bora.

Lucy wiped a tear from her eyes "Natsumi?!"

"Urk!" Natsumi begun to stumble "No good! I can't take it it!"

"Ehh?!" Screamed Lucy "That's the least cool thing I've ever seen!"

"Wh-what's going on here?!"

"How did this chick come falling out of the sky?!"

"And she's gone seasick!"

"Lucy?" Happy questioned his wings flapping "What are you doing here?"

"Happy?! He tricked me! He said he'd help me get into Fairy Tail and I..." Lucy paused "I don't remember you having wings!"

Happy dove down "Let's save the details for later!"

He wrapped his tail around Lucy "We're getting out of here!"

"Wa-"

Lucy and Happy were soon gone. Natsumi felt her legs waver beneath her. The men begun to approach her. This couldn't be good.

"You little..." Her eyes widened as the ship slanted. Moving with increased speed among the waves.

"Wh-what is this?!"

"A ship just blew itself onto the harbor shore!"

"What...just happened?" Bora asked.

"Stopped..." Natsumi breathed "That rocking motion...it's stopped." She completed wiping her mouth.

She begun to wobble again, except much stronger.

"Natsumi!" Lucy cried barging in "Are you al-" Lucy twitched to a stop as she comprehended Natsumi's face.

"Right?" Bora finished "Little girl, it isn't polite to barge onto a private yacht, we'll have to teach you a lesson."

Natsumi pulled her hair out. Sliding off her coat to the ground.

"Hey," Bora said "Get her!"

"Yes sir!"

Natsumi dropped her coat to the ground as the goons rushed towards her.

"You're a Fairy Tail wizard?" She asked.

"Yeah," Bora said in a gloating tone "What about it?!"

"I want to see your face real good." Natsumi exclaimed. In a moment's notice she ran forward and punched the goons across the room "'Cause I Natsumi of Fairy Tail! And I ain't never seen you before in my life!"

"Eh!?" Lucy gasped.

"Wha-?!" Bora screeched.

"You could be good or evil!" Natsumi explained "It makes no difference to me! But I'm not going to let you slander the name of Fairy Tail!"

Bora summoned his fire shooting it towards the girl "Heh! Stop with the stupid speeches you little girl!"

The fire engulfed the girl.

"Heh!" Bora said satisfied.

"This is bad!" Everyone around them openly gaped "What's this supposed to be? Are you really a fire wizard! I've never eaten fire that tastes this bad." Natsumi began to eat it.

"Ahhh..." She groaned licking her lips "But thanks for the meal, anyway."

"Wh...wh-wha.."What the hell is this guy?!" Screamed Bora.

"Fire?!"

"You mean she ate the fire?!"

"When I eat..." Natsumi twisted her hands into fists "...the power wells up inside! Here I gooool!" She bent back as fire swarmed around her mouth.

"She..." One of the goons said "Bora, I've seen this chick before!"

"Huhh?!"

Natsumi bent back bracing herself.

"With that pink hair and that scarf that looks like scales...I know it! It's her! She's the real-"

He didn't have a chance to finish as Natsumi let out her breath releasing a strong large and powerful flame.

"Remember this well! " she warned pulling back her fist "This is the might of a Fairy Tail wizard!"

Bora was sent flying. Natsumi was lost in the (easily won) fight so it wasn't until Lucy yelled

"She's getting too carried away!" That she realized. The harbor was in ruins.

"Th-the whole harbor's a wreck!" Lucy cried.

"Aye." Happy agreed.

"Is "Aye" all you have to say?!" Berated Lucy waving her arms.

"A-all right! What's all this then?!" Lucy turned to see a group of soldiers lined up behind them.

"It's the army!" She realized.

"Oh no!" Natsumi sighed she ran forward grabbing Lucy's wrist "We've gotta get out of here!"

"Why are you mixing me up in this?!" Lucy asked as she was dragged away.

"Hey," Natsumi exclaimed "You said you wanted to get into Fairy Tail, right? Then come along!"

Lucy gradually smiled "Okay!"

* * *

**So what do you think? I know, it's boring, you know what's gonna happen but-But-BUT! It will get better. I promise. Now I need some advice.  
Should I keep this main stream Fairy Tail, no romance or anything?  
OR  
Should Natsumi have a love interest or anything? And if so, who should it be?**

**What kind of twists would you like to see with their future situations?**

**Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Lana**


	2. The Master Appears

**Chapter 2: The Master Appears**

* * *

"Wow..." Lucy fawned looking up at the Fairy Tail guild "It sure is big!"

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!" Happy laughed jumping up.

The guild was filled with chatter and laughs as well as people looking at mission boards.

"We're back-" Happy began.

"I'm back!" Natsumi screamed over the cat.

"Natsumi, Happy, welcome back." Mirajane greeted.

"You really went overboard again!" Krov laughed "We read in the paper that you destroyed half of Hargeon har...bor" he finished as as he realized how close Natsumi's foot was too his face.

"You creep! That info you told us on Salamander was all lies!" Natsumi screamed as connected his face with her foot.

"There it is," Mirajane laughed "The minute Natsumi gets back, the place is in danger of going to pieces. Ah ha ha!"

"It's falling apart already!" Wakaba gasped.

"Somebody stop her!"

"Gyaak!"

"You...Natsumi..."

"It's incredible" Lucy exclaimed in awe.

"Happy's dive bombing us from the air!"

"Aye."

"I'm really..." Lucy looked around at the mess of people fighting "...here in Fairy Tail, huh?"

"You say that Natsumi is back?!" Yelled Gray "You lousy...This time we're going to finish it! _You here_?!"

"Gray..." Cana said "What kind of getup are you walking around in?"

"..." Lucy stood in shock as Grays screamed.

"Huh?! Oh, dammit!"

"That's why they say the men here have no class!" Cana exclaimed "It makes me sick!" She said taking a jug of beer and chugging it down.

"Hey Natsumi! I'm taking you on!"

"Put on some clothes! Then we'll fight!"

"This is disgusting," Lucy turned to see Elfman looming over her "They aren't babies. They shouldn't be screaming and making so much noise." He paused "If you're a man, let your fists do the talking!"

"Just another fight, huh?"

"You're just in the way!" Gray and Natsumi shouted punching Elfman out.

"And he doesn't even last five seconds?!"

"What a disturbing racket." Loke noted. Lucy gasped.

"It's Loke! One of the top-ranking men for "The Wizard I'd like to be my boyfriend"!"

"Then you're entering the fray?!"

"Teach them a lesson!" Loke's girl cheered.

"Kyaa! Kyaa!"

Lucy fell down "There goes another illusion!"

"Kyaaah!" Lucy screamed as Gray fell onto her with a "Uff!"

"Heh, heh!" Natsumi said with a small blush as waved Gray's underpants.

"Ahhhh!" Screamed Gray "Where's my underwear?!"

"Turn the other way!" Lucy cowered covering her eyes.

"Lady," Gray began "Would you mind lending me your underwear?-"

Lucy punched him in the face "No way I'd do that!"

"Ah geez..." Loke exclaimed as he picked up Lucy "People with no elegance are really troublesome, don't you think? By the way, which modeling agency to you belong too?"

"What is this?!" Lucy screamed.

"Real men should fight with fists-" Elfman yelled.

"Shut up!" Natsumi said punching Elfman.

"Ahhhh," Cana sighed "So noisy. I can't even drink peacefully." A vein popped on her forehead "Guys, it's time to end this!"

"I've had it!"

" Nuooooh!"

"What a troublesome bunch..."

"Come and get me!"

"Magic?!" Lucy shouted as Mirajane giggled

"This is getting a little too intense."

"That's enough! Cut it out you fools!"

"He's huge!" Gasped Lucy.

Everybody froze.

"My," Mirajane said "You were here Master?"

"Master!?" Repeated Lucy.

"Tch!"

"Hmph!"

"That was scary wasn't it?"

"It was."

"Booze,"

The only one who remained lively was Natsumi.

"Hahaha! You all got so scared! This match is my wi-"

Master crushed her with his foot.

"A new comer?" Master said looking at Lucy.

"Y-yeah..." Lucy shivered. Master began to shrink down.

"Wha..."

"Nice to meet you." Makarov waved. He jumped up, flipping towards the bannister, messing up at first then landing successfully.

"You did it again, fools." Makarov exclaimed "Look at these documents I received from the council."

"First," Makarov said "Gray," he addressed.

"Good job on sweeping out the smuggling organization. But you walked out around town afterwards and ran away after stealing underwear that was being dried."

"But.." Gray defended "Wouldn't it be worse if I were naked j?"

"Then don't be naked in the first place."

"Haaa," Makarov took a deep breath "Elfman! You had a mission to escort a vip, but assaulted him during the mission!"

"He said "Men are all about education," so..." Elfman mumbled.

Makarov shook his head "Cana Alberona. Drinking 15 big barrels of alcohol and charging it to the council."

"Loke...flirting with council member elder Reiji's granddaughter. A certain talent agency charged us for damage comprehension too."

"And Natsumi," Frowned Makarov letting his face drop "You destroyed the Deven thief family but you also destroyed seven other houses that belonged to the townspeople...leveling a historical tower in Tully village. Burning down a church in Freesia. Damaging parts of Lupinus castle. Nazuna Ravine observatory collapsed and thus stopped it's operations. Destroying half of Harujion's port."

"Half of the articles covered in the magazine were done by Natsumi, huh...?"  
Lucy realized.

"Arzach. Levi. Kulov. Reedus. Warren. Visca...etc..."

"Me too?"

"Guys," Makarov explained "The council members are angry with me all the time..."

Lucy cringed as Makarov trembled.

"But..." His hand holding the papers lit on fire "Forget about the council members."

"Eh."

Makarov threw the fire to Natsumi who caught it in her mouth.

"Listen up, the power to overcome reasoning comes from reasoning. Magic is not a miracle. When the "spirit" flows within us and the "spirit" flow though nature connects, they form an embodiment for the first time. You will need a strong connection and mentality for that. I mean, pouring all your soul into whatever you do the is magic. If you keep worrying about the watchful eyes of the higher ups your magic won't improve. Do not fear the fools of the magic council. Do whatever you think is right! That's the way of the Fairy Tail mages!"

Everyone was roaring with laughter. Cheers as well as clapping.

* * *

_/|\\\\\\\|/Natsumi Dragoneel\\\\\\\\|/|\\\\\\\\\\_

* * *

"Natsumi!" Lucy shouted "Look-she gave me the mark of Fairy Tail."

Natsumi turned with a face full of fire.

"Good or you Luji."

"It's Lucy!"

"Where did you find such a cutie?"

"I wonder if she'd join my team."

"I want them both on my team!"

"Where are you going Natsumi?"

" Work," she shrugged "I need money."

"Be careful!"

"Oh, she could take care of herself."

"Let's choose one with a good reward," Happy suggested.

"Oh how'bout this one?" Natsumi paused as she heard something behind her.

"Is my dad back yet?"

"You're annoying Romeo. If you're the son of a magic, trust your father, be a good boy and wait home for him."

"He said he'd be back in three days," Romeo said with teary eyes "It's been a week!"

"Macao's job is at mount Hakobe, right? It's not that far either! Please look for him, I'm worried!"

"No way!" Makarov said shaking his head "Your dad is a mage! We have no mage here who can't take care of himself! Go home and drink your milk or something!

Romeo clinched his fists. "Idiot!" He said as he punched Makarov in the face and ran away wiping his eyes,

The paper in Natsumi's hand crumbled as she pushed it back on the board creating a crack in it in the process.

"Hey! Natsumi, don't break the request board."

Everyone stared as Natsumi walked forward.

"Eh?"

"Master, Natsumi's going to do something bad..."

"She...I bet she's gonna go help Macao."

"Stupid kid..."

"If she does that it'll only hurt Macao's pride."

Makarov took a breath "No one could decide what she should do. Just leave her alone,"

* * *

_/|\\\\\\\|/Natsumi Dragoneel\\\\\\\\|/|\\\\\\\\\\_

* * *

Outside the Guild Hall Natsumi's walked over to the crying Romeo. Placing a reassuring hand on his head she walked past him.

* * *

_/|\\\\\\\|/Natsumi Dragoneel\\\\\\\\|/|\\\\\\\\\\_

* * *

"And so!" Lucy said cupping her cheeks "I'll visit Mira's house next time!" She swooned,

"Just don't steal underwear and stuff okay?" Happy said.

"Who would do that!" Screamed Lucy.

Happy frowned "Why are you here anyway Lucy?"

"What?" Lucy asked "Does it bother you?"

"Of course!" Happy nodded "A lot".

"Because it's a chance," Explained Lucy "I wanted to do something that's help Fairy Tail. But then, transportation really doesn't go well with you, does it?" Lucy sighed "I pity you."

"Huh?"

"I meed to find a place to live once we find Macao." Lucy explained.

"You could live with me and Natsumi." Happy suggested.

"If you're seriously saying that then I'll pull out your whiskers little kitty." Lucy threatened. Natsumi's eyes popped open as the carriage came to a halt.

"It stopped!" She said as she sat up.

"We're there?" Lucy questioned,

"I...I'm sorry but we can't go any further than this with the carriage." The instructed explained. Natsumi popped open the doors.

"What's going on?!" Lucy yelled over the wind "Even though it's up in the mountains it's Summertime! It's weird to have a snow storm like this!"

Natsumi remained unfazed as Lucy shivered "I-it's cold!"

"That's cause you're wearing so little." Natsumi said nonchalantly.

"The same goes for you!" Lucy screamed referring to the girls white shorts and a sleeveless top with only a small vest covering her along with a black waistcoat just above her hips.

"Then I'm heading back to town now!" The instructor said as the carriage left.

"Heey! How are we gonna get back!?" Lucy screamed after the carriage.

"She's...really noisy." Natsumi complained.m

"Aye."

"Can I borrow that blanket?" Lucy said attempting to take the blanket from Natsumi's bag,

"Nuo." she said plainly. Lucy took it anyway.

"O-open the door of the clock." She shivered "Horologlum!"

"Whoa!"

"It's a clock!"

"'I'll stay here'" Horologlum said "She says."

Natsumi licked her lips "What did she come here for?"

"'Speaking of that, what job did Macao come here for?' She says,"

Natsumi turned back "You seriously came here without knowing that?" She snarled "To subdue the brutal monster "Balkan"."

Natsumi and Happy began walking on

"'I want to go home', she says.

"Go ahead," Natsumi waved back "Says I."

"Aye."

"MACAO! ARE YOU HERE?!" Natsumi shouted threw the storm "WERE YOU DONE IN BY BALKAN?!"

"It's Balkan!" Happy shouted.

The wind rustled as the Balkan jumped down. Grabbing Natsumi with it's hand.

"A human woman!" He shouted holding Natsumi up to his face. Crossing her arms she asked stubbornly.

"Where's Macao?"

Balkan looked around and then saw Lucy. Running forward he grabbed the clock with his other hand.

"More human woman!"

At Balkan's distraction Natsumi lit herself on fire and Balkan dropped her.

"Ugh!" He screamed, shaking his hand with Lucy in it violently. He then jumped back and ran off.

Natsumi stood up "So he could speak?"

Lucy had tears in her eyes "'Save me!' She says."

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews! I hope you leave More of them and too clear somethings up, this is onlt Natsumi. As in, i'm only showing the scenes that she's involved in. Call me lazy, i am, sorry. Also, tell me any ideas you have about this or things that could change! Please review :D**


	3. The Salamander, the Monkey and the Bull

**The Salamander, the Monkey and the Bull**

* * *

Natsumi ran. Her pink hair floating behind her. Charging into cave the Baltin took Lucy. Hopefully Macao was in there otherwise having Lucy been caught would be more trouble.

"Where's Macao!" Natsumi shouted.

"Natsumi!" Lucy called. Natsumi lost her focus and tripped on the ice. "Hey monkey! Where's Macao?

"Hmm?"

"I know you understand what I'm saying so tell me where Macao is!" Natsumi paused "He's a human man," she said as if it would help.

"A man?" The Balkan repeated.

"That's right!" Nodded Natsumi, she pointed her finger "Where'd you hide him?!"

"Uhoho!" The Balkan nodded signaling Natsumi forward. Natsumi's face brightened as she ran forward. The Balkan reached forward and grabbed Natsumi in it's hand.

"So where is he?" She asked crossing her arms.

"Me no like man!" He shouted "Me likes woman!"

A vein popped in the girl's forehead.

"Tell me where Macao is!" She ordered. She lit herself on fire and the Balkan dropped her as he did before. The moment after she jumped up and kicked him with a foot full of flame.

"Tell me where he is or I'll burn you like charcoal." She threatened. The Balkan only stared before running forward for attack.

"Me want woman!" It shouted. Natsumi's face turned red as she jumped and pulled her fist back yelling

"Iron fist of Salamander!"

The Balkan went head first into the wall as Lucy stared in awe.

"Didn't you have to ask him where Macao is?" Lucy stated.

"Opps..." Realized Natsumi. "W-whats going on!" the girls watched as the Balkan begun to transform into something else. "The monkey became Macao!"

"So he was *taken over* by a Balkan!" Happy realized.

"Taken over?" Lucy questioned.

"It's a magic to take over the body." Happy explained.

"It seems he fought heavily before he was taken over."

"The wound is serious." Lucy stated. "It seems he fought heavily before he was " taken over."

"Macao!" Natsumi cried. "Hold on tight!"

"So apparently Balkans are monsters who survive by taking over bodies..." Happy said teary eyed.

"The wound on his side is too deep. We can't do anything with the first aid kit that we have." Lucy observed, inwardly thinking 'Rather, he wouldn't survive...'

Natsumi focused and lit her hand on fire.

Luce's eyes widened "What are you doing?"

Natsumi placed her hand on Macao's wound and he screamed.

"This is all we could do now! Deal with it Macao!" He grabbed her wrists, trying to stop the burn "Lucy," Natsumi addressed "Hold Macao down!"

'I see." Lucy observed "He's trying to close the wound by burning it! It does stop the blood..."

"Don't die." Natsumi whimpered "Romeo's waiting for you!"

Macao screeched once more before calming down "Haha...shit...what a shame. Haa! Haa! I got...19...of them..."

"Egh?" Lucy realized.

"Ugh...I was ...taken over...by the 20th one...GHA!"

"I understand," Natsumi nodded "So don't speak anymore or your wound will open!"

'He took care of such a job himself...' Lucy gaped 'What...!? There was more than one monkey...!?'

"I'm mad at myself..." Macao cuffed his head "Damn it...How can I face Romeo...? Shit."

"I said shut up!" Screamed Natsumi "Or I'll punch you, you hear me?!"

'Amazing...' Lucy thought with a small smile 'I really am...no match for them...'

Back in Magnolia Romeo sat alone. Waiting, scared, he missed his father.

"Hey Romeo!" He abruptly turned his head to see Natsumi walking over with Macao leaning on her with Lucy helping him from his other side.

"Daddy," Romeo said with tears filling his eyes "I'm sorry...I..."

Macao didn't allow him to finish but instead wrapped his arms around the little boy "I made you worry...sorry."

"It's okay..." Romeo said with a smile on his face "I'm the son of a mage."

"When those brats tease you next time," Macao said "Ask them if their old man could defat 19 monsters by himself, okay?"

"Yes!" Romeo smiled with tears still streaming down his cheeks. "Natsumi-sis, happy, thank you!" Romeo smiled "And...Thank you too Lucy sis!"

July 4th

Sunny-Snowstorm-Sunny

Fairy Tail is a reckless outrageous guild, but it's fun heartwarming and kind. I'm still a rookie mage but I think I'll enjoy being part of this guild a lot.


	4. Celestial Spirit of the Canis Minor

**Celestial Spirit of the Canis Minor**

* * *

"Yo!" Natsumi greeted. A bag of chips in her hand as she waved clumsily to the star struck Lucy, Happy waved as well with a small chocolate bar in his mouth.

"What are you doing here?!" Lucy yelled raising her foot to slam Natsumi in the face.

"Cause Mira told me you got a new place." Natsumi pouted rubbing her cheek.

"So does that mean you could just walk in in me like that?" Lucy yelled her hands on her hips.

"No..." Natsumi said sheepishly "But we are best girl pals, right?" She said with a fake smile and thumbs up.

"Are you serious?!" Lucy screamed again.

Then something caught Natsumi's attention in the corner of her eye.

"What's this?" She said as she she begun reading.

"No!" Lucy screamed grabbing it from Natsumi's hands and holding it close to her chest.

"Is that a transcript?" Natsumi asked remotely interested.

"...so what?" Lucy blushed.

"N-nothing!" Natsumi denied. She couldn't go further into it and reveal that she actually liked it. The romance...no way!

"Anyway," she changed the subject "Show me those keys guys you got!"

"No," Lucy shook her head "It'll consume a lot of magical power and they'e not key guys they're celestial spirits."

"How many do you have?" Happy asked.

"Six," Lucy answered as she brought them out and laid them on the table "These silver keys are the ones you could buy at stores. Horoglium, the clock. Crux, the southern cross. Lyra, the Lyre. These gold ones are the rare ones that open the gates of the zodiac. Taurus the bull. Aquarius, the water bearer. Cancer, the crab.

"Crab!" Happy shouted excitedly. Even Natsumi seemed confused over the cat's excitement well Lucy just sweat dropped.

"Now that I think about it," Lucy begun "I haven't made a contract with Nicola, the canis minor, that i just bought in Harujion." Lucy's eyes brightened as an idea formed "I know! I'll show you how I make a contract with spirits!"

"Oh!" Happy squealed "Does it involve blood seals?"

Natsumi's face fell, blood made her squeamish. "That sounds painful..."

"We don't need blood seals or anything," Lucy said reassuringly "Just watch. I am the person who connects the road to the celestial spirit world. Thou...shalt respond to the calling and pass through the gate. Door tot he canis minor, Nicola!"

Colors rushed through the air and out came a little dog that looked like a snow man.

"Puun!" It shouted.

Natsumi held in her gushing at the cuteness well Happy marveled at the thing.

"It's so cute!" Lucy squealed hugging Nicola close. Natsumi puckered her lips together restraining herself from squealing as Lucy did. She couldn't show that girly aspect, especially in front of happy who would never allow her to live it down.

"Nicola's gate doesn't consume much power and it' popular for being a cherished celestial spirit." She cooed. "Then moving onto the contract,"'Lucy pulled out a notepad "Mondays?"

"Puun." Nicola shook it's head and Lucy nodded.

"Tuesdays?"

"Pun!"

"Wednesdays?"

"Pupun! !"

Natsumi frowned "It's rather simple isn't it?"

Happy nodded "Aye."

"I can call you thursdays too?"

"Okay," Lucy winked "Contact done."

"Pupuun!" Nicola jumped.

"It's that easy?" Natsumi tilted her head.

"Well it does look easy it's really important." Lucy corrected. "Celestial spirits mages regard promises with the utmost importance. That's why I will never break a promise!"

"I see." Natsumi nodded.

"Oh yeah!" Lucy realized "I need to name him too!"

"Isn't it Nicola?" Happy asked.

"That's it's generic name." Lucy paused thinking for a moment "That's it!"

She bent down looking at Nicola "Come plue!"

"Puun!" Plue shouted running towards her, more like wobbling.

"P-plue?" Natsumi stuttered holding her face to cover the blush on her cheek's at the utter cuteness.

"Doesn't it sound cute?" Lucy gushed holding him "Right Plue?"

"Puuun!" Natsumi's eyes widened. She fell to her knees and crawled over to Plue.

"Really? Yeh?" She nodded her head her hair bobbing along with it "That's a great idea Plue!" She jumped up and turned to Lucy.

"Let's make a team!"

"Huh?" Lucy frowned "A team?"

Happy smiled "I see! Aye, all the members of the guild are nakama, but we make teams with whoever we get along with! If you're in a team then requests are easier!"

"That's a great idea!" Lucy agreed "Let's do it!"

"Alright!"

"The contract has been sealed."

"Aye!"

"Puuun!"

"Let's get to work then! Here-I've already decided!" Natsumi said bringing out a piece of crumbled paper from her pocket.

"Really? What is-" Lucy's face fell "Hrm." She overlooked the paper "You were planning this from the beginning weren't you? You tricked me!" She shouted.

"But celestial mages always keep their promises." Natsumi said innocently.

"Cruel!"

"Why can't you do it Natsumi?"

"It says blonde. Can you read Lucy?"

"Shut up you stupid cat! You deceived me you stupid cheater!"

"Let's go now Lucy!"

"I don't want to be a maid!"

"Let's practice, call me master."

"Never you dummy cat!"


End file.
